Hearts Still Beating
by cakebythepound
Summary: After Michonne and Rick's heart-to-heart in Alexandria's jail cell, their connection quickly turns to skin-on-skin. (Richonne one-shot, set to episode 7x08, Hearts Still Beating.)


**A/N** : This is, like, the shortest story ever, and I apologize - I planned to only post it on Tumblr. But hopefully it's somewhat satisfying. This was requested by a few different people, and at this point, I should probably just make a master story for all my one-shot requests. But... I haven't, so here we are, haha. So if you're here, thank you for reading. -Ashley

* * *

Rick gazed back at his girlfriend's lovely, full lips as the two of them briefly and slightly parted, a smile tugging at his own as she combed her fingers through his wavy locks. "You keep touchin' my hair like that," he mumbled, sneaking another kiss of her delicious skin between his words, "and I'm not gonna wanna stop."

Michonne grinned back at him, her head cocking to the side before leaving a peck on his lips. She knew she was turning him on every time she stroked his head – he'd already told her as much – but she couldn't help herself. Much in the same way his hands always found her ass, her fingers were drawn to those wonderfully unruly curls whenever they were close. She even figured their friends probably always knew when they'd had sex, solely due to the state in which she left his hair. "Well who says we have to stop?" she smirked mischievously.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her voice seductively quiet as she cupped his face. She was more than eager to get back to who they'd been before they ever crossed paths with Negan.

His eyebrows raised in a bit of surprise as he glanced back into the jail cell, full of nothing but space and opportunity. He returned his gaze to her – or more specifically, those lips that he couldn't get enough of – and leaned in for another kiss. It had only been a day and a half since they left one another, but it'd been several since they'd were this close. Emotionally, at least. And he wanted to consume every bit of her, from the unbelievably soft skin of her face to the feel of her tiny waist wrapped in his arms. He pulled her close and she held his face, her fingers caressing his perfect beard as he slipped his tongue back into her mouth. He pulled her so close, he could feel her heart beating against his chest, and he inwardly smiled at the way she tasted like mint even when she smelled like sweat and blood.

Michonne moaned softly as Rick's kisses trailed from her lips to her face, his tongue hungrily licking at her jawline and trailing down her neck. And she continued to tousle his hair while she outwardly smiled at the feel of his mouth. "I've missed you," she whispered, closing her eyes as she enjoyed him enjoying her. Before she knew it, he'd hoisted her up against the cell wall, causing her to giggle in surprise as her back hit the cool brick. Her arms and legs reflexively wrapped around him, and she began to kiss the top of his head as his tongue moved down her chest, already sucking at her cleavage between the leather laces of her shirt.

As he pulled back to catch his breath, she took the opportunity to remove her shirt all together, knowing it was only going to stay in their way, then immediately started in on Rick's, frantically unbuttoning what had quickly become her favorite shirt of his. And as he resumed his kisses, without any thought, only bodily instinct, she began to grind her hips against his, her desperation to feel him inside her again manifesting physically.

"Mmm," Rick breathed, happily devouring her salty skin as she worked her magic. He had a few tricks of his own up his sleeve, though, deftly unclasping her bra with just one hand. But before he could get it off, he'd eagerly sucked her nipple out of the cup, rolling the other stiffened bud between his forefinger and thumb. All while Michonne continued to wildly her run hands through his hair, only turning him on even more. As if he weren't already hard as a fucking rock. "I've missed you, too," he whispered before taking her breast back into his mouth.

"Rick," she sighed at the sensation of his hot tongue on her tits, his strong hands gripping her flat stomach. She pressed her head against the wall as he devoured her, feeling dizzy from his touch. "God…"

Without words, he guided her thighs from around his waist so that she was standing again, and he dropped to his knees to unbuckle her belt. He left gentle wet kisses on her stomach while he worked, and she kicked off her boots, using the wall to help keep her upright, the two of them working in tandem to get her naked. And as he got her pants lower, his lips went with it, lightly tonguing her bikini line until he received a shiver in response, making him smile back up at her.

She grinned back sexily as she stepped out of her panties and jeans with his assistance. As if the moment wasn't already sexually charged, the way he was staring at her, licking his lips, with that shirt hanging open certainly would've done the trick. "Come here," she instructed, swallowing back saliva when she realized her mouth was literally watering for him.

He stood back up to face her, his hands roaming up her body until they landed back on his favorite place in the world. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face as his fingers got to squeeze at her plump ass; pulling her into him, his erection pressing against her naked pussy, he kissed her again, with all the fervor he'd been holding in for nearly a week now. His tongue tussling with hers as they stole one another's breaths, and he could feel her fingers on his belt, trying her best to blindly unfasten it.

Rick was happy to help, breaking their contact to get his jeans unbuttoned while she pushed them down his lean hips until they fell. She pulled his shirt down his arms, too, all of his clothes pooling at his feet, and he eagerly kicked them out of the way with his boots. Suddenly, the empty floor was full of their clothing, Rick's boxers being the only thing left between them. And Michonne gladly kneeled down in front of him to get them off, so that he could get her off, his dick practically springing into her view as she lowered them. She smiled at the delicious sight and gave the tip a quick lick, just to keep him on his toes; but it made him nearly stumble instead, forcing him to reach out to the wall for balance. "It hasn't been that long," she chuckled as she stood again, her hand caressing his thick length.

"Feels like it has," he whispered hoarsely, diving into her neck once more. He lifted her right thigh into his arm, his other hand fingering her already wet pussy as he sucked at her throat.

Michonne giggled with delight at him unexpectedly taking charge, feeling wetter than ever, her nipples in hard knots as he pushed her against the wall and finger-fucked her mercilessly. His long digits penetrating her center and rotating in soft, slow circles that had her squirming, his thumb simultaneously teasing her clit with delicate flicks. Her breaths labored as she tried not to moan too loudly, until she quickly realized they could be as loud as they wanted. "Oh god," she whimpered at his tender touch.

Rick explored every fold, every wall, the feel of her warm, wet flesh making him harder and hotter by the second. Particularly in combination with her moans and quiet pleading over his head as he licked her delectable skin. He loved knowing he could have her at his mercy this way using just a few fingers. God knows she had a hold on him in damn near every other way – it was a fair trade.

"Rick," she started to beg, unable to take anymore teasing. It had been five days without getting any, and after two weeks of regular, twice-a-day, mind-blowing sex, she wanted – maybe even needed – to get her groove back. She very much meant it when she said that she'd missed him. "Just fuck me," she murmured.

He certainly wasn't going to make her ask twice. In fact, she didn't need to ask once, as he was more than ready to do just that. Stroking his cock, already glistening with pre-cum, he lifted her thigh the slightest bit higher and pushed into her tantalizingly slowly, like it was their first time again. Because he lived for the endless moan that escaped her lips when he did. The way her mouth hung open and her eyes closed. Her walls, so hot and unbearably wet, taking their time to acclimate to him. The feeling was absolutely divine, and they both were drowning in it. "Fuck," Rick grunted, still grasping at the wall with his free hand.

"Shit," Michonne purred in response as he pulled out just to push back in again, faster and rougher this time, making her feel like she was on the verge of explosion. She clenched herself around him tightly, gritting her teeth at the splendid sensation of him filling her completely. She loved the way he fit her so perfectly, just the right amount of tight to satisfy them both. She felt like she was going to die, but in the best way possible, when he began to properly fuck her.

Rick made sure to bask in the sound of her lusty moans against his ear as he pounded into her. He wasn't used to that uninhibitedness, given they usually had to keep quiet for the sake of kids and roommates. But now, she could be just as loud as she wanted to, and she was, which only coaxed him to go harder, faster, his long dick sliding in and out of her wet pussy like a piston. Her back beating against the cool wall, her tits bouncing with every thrust; he had her standing on the tips of her toes, until finally, she just wrapped her other leg around him, too, just the momentum of his cock holding her up. "Michonne," he breathed against her skin as it started to glimmer with sweat. She had her hands in his hair again, driving him crazy beyond reason, and he felt the first waves of his imminent release. "I'm almost there," he panted, plunging his face in the crook of her neck once more.

Michonne nodded over his head, knowing and not caring that he couldn't see her. She was close too, her fingers gripping his curls for dear life as he fucked her toward the most sublime orgasm, the blissful feeling swelling in her core and erupting throughout her entire body. "Rick," she said his name loudly and repeatedly as she climaxed, along with a jumble of curse words to thoroughly express her ecstasy. "Fuck, fuck, _shit_ ," she whimpered as he continued in his rhythm, her ass still slapping the wall.

Rick let out a groan of relief as he felt that familiar warm sensation of her creaming his dick, and his orgasm came quickly thereafter, her hips doing most of the work to bring him to his finish. He was in too much of a rapturous haze to remember to pull out, and he exploded into her with reckless abandon, filling her until their cum was dripping down his thighs. Both of them breathing like they'd just run a marathon, he didn't pull out, but instead pinned her against the wall and claimed her lips with another fervent kiss. His hands back on her ass, with her arms wrapped around his neck, his hard chest heaving against her soft one, feeling the thump of their racing hearts.

Michonne had been the one to remind him that they were still alive, despite the mounting odds, and just how much they had to fight for at the end of the day. And even though she probably didn't have _this_ in mind when she said it, he simply could not think of anything truer in the moment. Hearts still beating, indeed.


End file.
